1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a multiple joint box or distribution sleeve comprising a longitudinally slitted sleeve member having wedge-shaped sealing elements along the side of the slit and sealing members disposed at both ends of the sleeve member.
2. Prior Art
Lead sleeves are presently used for multiple joint boxes or distribution sleeves so that the sealing of the distribution cables proceeds with plug bushings or shrunk on hoses. In German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,958,155, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,950, a slip-over sleeve with sealing elements is disclosed. The sealing elements seal the interior space of the sleeve towards a cable jacket with the aid of lips. The lips are pressed against the cable jacket by means of elastic force of the material.
Cable end seals, which are resistant to compression, are described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,235,415, which utilizes two highly elastic sealing plates as the sealing elements. Each of these sealing plates have a lead-in opening or aperture for cables which openings have a diameter somewhat smaller than the diameter of the cable which is to be inserted therethrough.
Longitudinal seals of distribution sleeves can be formed in a manner, which is as simple as possible, by using techniques in accordance with known thermoplastic clamping sleeves. Known seals are disclosed in German Utility Model No. 7,423,507 in which a tubular sleeve has the longitudinal slit, which exhibits beadings or flanges along side of the slit. The beadings or flanges may be provided with undercuts and have an acute angle so that clamping rails can be shoved or pushed onto the flanges to form a closure of the slit. The flanges per se are enlarged so that in the longitudinal direction, they form an acute angle on one side in order to facilitate pushing on of the clamping rails.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,818, which is based on German Utility Model No. 7,425,454, sealing members having a lip-shape, which are particularly suitable for lateral seals of the cable sleeve are disclosed. Such sealing members are less suited in distributing side of a multiple joint box or distribution sleeve due to the many distributing cables involved.